Inferno
Inferno.PNG|The Inferno in EBF5 Inferno 2 source.png|The Inferno in EBF1 and EBF2 The Inferno is one of Matt's recurring swords in the . Description In the first two games, the Inferno is a large sword with an elaborate blade made of red energy, that also has marking on the blade. The blade floats around three small dark red orbs, and one big dark red orb in the cross-guard. It also has a crimson grip. In EBF5, the coloring of the entire weapon was altered. The four orbs and energy blade were changed to orange, and the handle became black and has a red pommel at the end of it. The markings on the blade are also noticeably larger. In EBF5, the Inferno is a relatively average weapon. It has average offenses, and increases and . The Inferno can targets with Weapon-elemental attacks and can cast Fiery Fume as a bonus skill (which may also Burn foes). Ultimately, the Inferno is a somewhat underwhelming weapon - while it improves Matt's fire attacks and can burn foes, most other swords provide better offensive stats and/or special effects. In fact, even its Fire-elemental boost can be easily outdone when using other Swords with much higher Attack, like the Berzerker. The Inferno resists , , and . The and resistances become immunities at level 5. * Attack 10% * Magic Attack 20% * Magic Defence 10% : "Boosts the power of Eruption. Adds Fire element to certain attacks." * Attack 10% * Magic Attack 20% * Magic Defence 10% * Evade 10% * Element - 75% * Unleash - Magic Defence down : "Boosts Eruption" It is obtained by defeating Jotun at the end of Hope Harbor and opening one of the treasure chests behind him. * |lvl1ATK = 15%10% |lvl2ATK = 25%20% |lvl3ATK = 35%30% |lvl4ATK = 45%40% |lvl5ATK = 60%50% |lvl1MAG = 15%10% |lvl2MAG = 25%20% |lvl3MAG = 35%30% |lvl4MAG = 45%40% |lvl5MAG = 60%50% |lvl1ACC = 0%5% |lvl2ACC = 0%5% |lvl3ACC = 5%10% |lvl4ACC = 10% |lvl5ACC = 15% |lvl1EVA = 0%5% |lvl2EVA = 0%5% |lvl3EVA = 5%10% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 15% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Ice |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bomb |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Chill+Freeze |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Fire |BonusSkillPower = 60 |BonusSkillChance = (44%)(33%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 85% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 2x1x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 2x1x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 2x2x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 3x2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x2x |item21 = Glass Shards |item21number = 2 |item31 = Magma Chunk |item31number = 4 |item41 = Magma Chunk |item41number = 4 |item42 = Ruby |item42number = 2 |item51 = Burned Fallen |item51icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Burned Fallen.png |item51number = 1 |item52 = Magma Chunk |item52number = 8 |item53 = Ruby |item53number = 2 |note = }} * * |lvl1ATK = 25% |lvl2ATK = 35% |lvl3ATK = 50% |lvl4ATK = 60% |lvl5ATK = 80% |lvl4ACC = 5% |lvl5ACC = 10% |lvl4EVA = 5% |lvl5EVA = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bomb |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Chill+Freeze |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Fire |BonusSkillPower = 150/3 |BonusSkillChance = (20%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 85% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |AutoStatusStrength = 1x |AutoStatusChance = (50%) |item21 = Glass Shards |item21number = 2 |item31 = Magma Chunk |item31number = 4 |item41 = Magma Chunk |item41number = 4 |item42 = Ruby |item42number = 2 |item51 = Dark Matter |item51number = 1 |item52 = Magma Chunk |item52number = 8 |item53 = Ruby |item53number = 1}} Category: Epic Battle Fantasy Category: Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category: Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category: Swords Category: Matt